digimon_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimi Tachikawa
Mimi's been spoiled her whole life, so she's unsued to seeing the pain and devistation everyday life can bring a person. She's bright and cheery and is willing to overlook a few flaws to see the goodness within a person. Which is why she can get along so well with Matt, even as he descends into a self-loathing darkness. In 2004, on a visit back home from America, she helps Matt out on a tour with the Teenage Wolves, agreeing to be a guest vocalist. On Christmas Eve, she is scouted by talen agent Evin Downes from Avex and is granted a pop idol oppertunity. In 2005, she moves back to Japan permanently andis devistated more by the emotional distance between the Digidestined than the permanent closure of all Digital Gates. She tried to hold a party to remind everyone that they're all still friends, but Matt pulls away, breaking Mimi's heart by giving into his own darkness. Meanwhile, Evin forms a pop idol group called Sorrow Sea and places Mimi as the lead singer. By 2007, Sorrow Sea is the most popular idol group in Japan and Mimi drops out of high school to pursue her career. The other girls, however, are not as well recieved as Mimi and break away. Mimi uses the chance to put out a CD and begin a solo career. In order to push Mimi's fame, Evin arranges for the Teenages Wolves to hold a "reunion tour" in 2009 with Mimi as their guest vocalist, just like before. He then sells the story to the tabloids that Matt and Mimi are dating. Though Mimi knows the relationship is fake, she can't bring herself to tell Matt, who treats it as the real thing. One night at her house, overworked and exhausted, Mimi passes out just as Matt is about to attempt suicide by jumping off her balcony. She wakes up in the hospital and confesses to Matt that, though he is her friend, their relationship was staged by her manager. Matt leaves and Mimi once more takes up her solo career. On Mimi's 20th Birthday, she is dropped from the Avex label for being "too old". As well, she is told that all the money she made as an idol was being kept to repay the company for what they did for her. With nothing else left, Mimi is forced to move back into her parent's house in Odaiba and try and get her GED. To try and prove herself, Mimi decides to become an actress. She gets a new manager, Stephan, and he launches her career. By 2013, Mimi is world-famous, starring in box topping movies. One night, Stephan takes her to a bar to celebrate where he drugs and rapes her. Mimi threatens to have him arrested, but Stephan tells her that he'll just take all her earnings, like Evin did, and leave her just as desolate as she was before. Mimi decides not to press criminal charges against him, but drops him as her manager. Mimi gave birth to her son, Russell, in 2014 and to keep him close, they end up acting together. She spoils Russell just as much as she was spoiled, and never wants him to know how terrible his conception was. Timeline 1990: Born 1996: Digimon Adventure Pilot takes place Digimon Adventure 2000: Goes to Hawaii for vacation; Our War Game; gives up crest power during Golden Week 2001: Moves to America Digimon Adventure 02 2003: 02 ends; Door to Summer drama CD 2004: Digital World closes permanently; visits Japan to be guest vocals on a tour with the Teenage Wolves; is scouted by Evin Downes with Avex 2005: Mimi moves back to Japan permanently; holds a paty for all the Children; forms pop idol group Sorrow Sea; releases a debut CD 2007: Mimi drops out of high school to pursue a solo career 2009: Mimi goes on a reunion tour with the TEEN-AGE WOLVES and dates Matt as a publicity stunt 2010: Mimi is dropped on her twentieth borthday from Avex for being "too old" to be a pop idol. 2011: earns her GED 2012: pursues acting 2013: gets impregnanted by manager 2014: gives birth to Russell Category:Digidestined Category:Human